Taken
by movielover03
Summary: Cadet Jesse Carter-O'Neill has a vision and later is kiddnapped by the Goa'uld, again! Can SG-1 and Jonas Quinn save her from herself? And will Jonas and Jesse's other feelings show? Read and Review. Part 1 of 3 in Entrapment Series. Finished!
1. Morning, Spacemonkey

I am having the worst writer's block ever and can't think of anything for In Another Universe and Forgotten Child but I promise the moment I get something I will post it. I haven't told Katchu this but thanks for your support and if you read this hope you like.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was running. To where she didn't know, into who she didn't know but she was still running as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped and saw her parents they hadn't listened they were going to be killed she had to stop them they couldn't kill them.  
  
Then it happened she was taken by the neck and she knew no more. She had known how to stop it. How to guide them the right way but she was too late. Her parents, Daniel, and Jonas who had come just this once.  
  
Cadet Jesse Carter-O'Neill woke with a start on her Uncle Daniel's couch. Daniel or Spacemonkey as Jesse mostly referred him to as was walking out of his room half sleep and half awake on a search for coffee in his boxer short unaware that a 17 year old was on his couch watching his every movement.  
  
It wasn't until he was finally in the kitchen and the aroma of coffee was in the air when Jesse said, "Hiya, Spacemonkey, nice boxers" That got his attention as he ran to his room for a bathrobe.  
  
When, he came back there was hell to pay for a little while, "Jesse, what are you doing here? I thought you had gone home. Who are you suppose to be staying with? Sam or Jack? They're going to kill-"  
  
The ringing phone stopped him. The bathrobe swung and the boxer shorts were in the open but Daniel hadn't noticed that or saw that Jesse had.  
  
"Hello, oh hi Sam, yes she's here, yes she's going home now, she just ran out the door," And Jesse had with her bag and Daniel's journal of some mission that she had been reading and had fallen asleep doing so. The surprise (wanted none the less) had resulted in the lost of the dream but it hadn't been her mother's call that had sent Jesse running-  
  
she needed to give warning. 


	2. Mom and Dad

Chapter 2  
  
"Mom," Jesse said a little softly and closed her eyes as Sam Carter came from the living room followed closely by Jack O'Neill. Double trouble for her, she kept her eyes closed for the screaming that would-  
  
"Jesse your okay we were so worried when you weren't in bed," never mind. She opened her eyes to see that she had been passed to her father who didn't know what to do in this situation. He never had gotten this far with Charlie but it seemed mean to point this out now even to herself.  
  
"Wait a minute, why were you at Daniel's apartment?" Jack asked hugging her more tightly as if fearing the answer.  
  
"For crying out loud, get that out of your head. I was only there reading this mission journal when I fell asleep, after he fell asleep,"  
  
"Oh, why didn't you call?"  
  
"I was sleeping,"  
  
"As long as your okay,"  
  
"Your not mad,"  
  
"Who said that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"We'll let you off this time-"  
  
"Thank you," She said as she ran up the steps.  
  
When she left Sam said, "I think we handled that well, Sir,"  
  
"Please, Sam we just talked our daughter I think we can drop the sir for now," He said with a smile and left.  
  
AN- I know short and not with point but more soon I promise. 


	3. Jesse's Warning

Hey Drak, thanks for the review hope you like. Request for you, can you be my beta? I need one.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"A night vision it could have just been something called a nightmare have you heard of it," said Jack.  
  
"Come on dad it was real," said Jesse. She had just told him her vision, dream or nightmare as her parents and she had put it.  
  
"Jesse its not that we don't believe you have visions its that." said Sam.  
  
".we don't believe you have visions," Jack finished for her.  
  
"Thanks," said Jesse. " I am going crazy. Wait, no I'm not just let me state my case to General Hammond and plus I will have to do missions soon at the academy just as soon as I leave but we can round right,"  
  
"Wrong, going on our mission to PJ-H947 is going to be a big risk not like training missions for Cadets,"  
  
"How did I know you were going to PJ-H.9.4.7," said Jesse.  
  
"You can't even remember it," added Sam.  
  
"For crying out people, I need to do this. You can die and will die if I don't come,"  
  
"You don't know that," said Jack.  
  
"Yes, I do. That's where I was taken when I was kidnapped by Har'mon when I was three,"  
  
"What!?" said Jack and Sam in unison.  
  
"When I was three I was kidnapped by a Goa'uld Har'mon and implanted with Goa'uld memory they even just me powers like the visions and this." She threw some pans on the ground with her mind and lifted the clock off the wall.  
  
'I use 30 percent more of my than the average human being' she said in their minds.  
  
"30 percent and did you say that out loud?" asked Jack.  
  
"I skipped 3 grades and was able to be so advanced in the academy,"  
  
"You didn't see this information important enough to tell us?" asked Jack. "Slipped my mind," said Jesse.  
  
"Ya sure that's believable," 


	4. First Time

Chapter 4  
  
To save Jesse the somewhat painful experience to remember terror long forgotten they went to General Hammond so Jesse could state her case. She started her tale like so.  
  
"When I was three years old I went to a Tok'ra base to visit my granddad. It was very safe or so they thought-" she said.  
  
"I went with my parents and brothers thought the Stargate. We hadn't seen him, meaning Jacob in a while and he couldn't come so we came there instead. It was a day into our visit when a Goa'uld mother ship was seen leaving hyperspace. It hadn't been spotted beforehand because of a new cloaking device the Goa'uld had but we didn't learn that until later. Before, we could leave many Tok'ra people had to go first. They entered really quickly that is the Goa'uld and cut off an escape. When a new wormhole was engaged they entered the area of the Stargate and held us down.  
  
That's when they took me. They pushed everyone into the wormhole but me. No one knew why. Someone must have been there and remembered the address because I was rescued. Everyone said it was to easy because I was the only person on the base they found me on.  
  
No Jaffa, and Goa'uld. It wasn't until they got back with me and tests were run that they noticed higher brain activity and my naquada readings were off the chart. About a month later I had my first naquada withdraw syndrome attack. Basically, high fever, chills, shaking a lot, and failure of major organs that could lead to death. I had to be given more naquada every month to keep it level. That injection of naquada was only a lucky guess the first time. A guess that saved my life."  
  
"How did they do this?" asked Jack shocked at the fact that they just found all this out.  
  
"Maybe, my Goa'uld were more advanced," said Jesse.  
  
"It could be I mean it was from an Alternative Reality," said General Hammond.  
  
"Could the naquada have anything to do with the increased brain activity?" asked Sam.  
  
"For all I know it could be. They never had a chance to test it. The closer they got to an answer the weaker I got. They stopped and stuck with monthly naquada shot. The only thing they figured out was that the more sick I got the less naquada was in my blood,"  
  
"How do you know that the base from your so called vision is the same?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"I just do. I have vague memories from my capture that I can remember only during a vision. It has to be some kind to execute torture away from them,"  
  
"You know the Goa'uld's name Jesse," said Jack.  
  
"I know her name is Har'mon. She was a system lord before they kicked her out when she got an unwanted host. She's still looking for a good one," said Jesse.  
  
"Is that it, Jesse?" said General Hammond.  
  
"Yes, sir," responded Jesse.  
  
"Dismissed," he said. 


	5. Discovery

Thanks for the reviews! And Drak I forgot to tell you there will be lots of Jonas, later and Earthling sorry for the whole same things this chapter changes 30 percent. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Sir, I was looking over Cadet O'Neill's EEG (is that right? Head scan thing) results and I thought you might want to see them," said Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Does she really use 40 percent of her brain Doctor?" asked General Hammond. "It is impossible, right"  
  
"Well, sir yes and no. She seems to use more then 40 percent," Dr. Fraiser turns to the computer and brings up a screen. It shows a picture of a brain and most of it is red. "Red means brain activity. Most humans have only this much," She circles an area on the picture. "Of their brain at use at the same time but the Cadet uses almost all of her brain. 95 percent of it and it seems as if this as been going on for sometime. Her body supports this much information of whatever to stay with no side affects,"  
  
"No physical side affects," said Jesse as she walked in. "Mentally I'm a wreak,"  
  
"Maybe you could answer this Jesse why did I find an unknown hormone in your blood tests," asked Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"You're just asking me now!"  
  
"Well, we just picked it up,"  
  
"I can't believe that,"  
  
"What is it, Cadet? You seem to know," said General Hammond.  
  
" I don't know the name and really it doesn't have a name but for the amount of naquada to be supported in the body of a human it needs help right. They also made my body produce a new kind of hormone to carry the naquada into my blood steam. When they noticed that I had the hormone they tried pumping it out but it kind of gave me naquada poisoning or something. Can I be dismissed?"  
  
"I never called you here so yes," said General Hammond. Jesse walked out.  
  
"This may become an easy mystery to solve sir," said Dr. Fraiser. "She seems to know the answers,"  
  
"Yes, it may well be," said General Hammond.  
  
AN: Hey sorry that was full of talk but I have so much to tell and want to change anything wrong. 


	6. Jonas

Thanks for the reviews! Jonas will come up very soon in this chapter if I don't lose track. Oh yeah and if you like these stories please check out  
these stories are by Earthling and last time I check I was the only one reviewing Branches. It is so cool and plus I admit I got some ideas from her and she was a good  
sport about it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"A couple of hours ago we sent a MALP probe to the Stargate Address that Cadet O'Neill saw in her vision," said General Hammond gesturing to Jesse. "She was able to identify all of the object on the other side and point out things that we hadn't noticed until she pointed them out,"  
  
It had been three days since Jesse's night vision as she called them. It hadn't taken much after she had given a working Stargate address and her EEG results had come to convince General Hammond that this was a mission that needed to be done and he needed to send her thought even if her parents didn't like it.  
  
"I would like to make a request sir," asked Jesse.  
  
"Yes, Cadet," answered General Hammond.  
  
"Along with SG-1 could Jonas Quinn be asked to come as well? I believe he is do to come in 5-4-3-2-1,"  
  
"Incoming Traveler," said Sgt. Davis. (Right?)  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Jack amazed.  
  
"I looked at the time when he would come in when I was in General Hammond's office," answered Jesse.  
  
"Oh," said Jack just as Jonas entered.  
  
"Hello, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill," Jonas said and proceeded to say hi to everyone with that same smile he always had that made Jesse smile too.  
  
"You have come just in time Jonas. Cadet O'Neill here wanted to ask to something and I am willing to allow it as along as she asks you," said General Hammond. Jonas looked at Jesse and noticed two things she had lost her nerve and he hadn't said hi to her.  
  
"Hi, Jesse," said Jonas.  
  
"Same to you, let cut to the chase, Jonas can you come with SG-1 and me to a planet that could hold Goa'uld hostiles to carry out a vision I had three night ago,"  
  
"That was quick," said Jonas. "And to the point,"  
  
"Well, we don't have much time," said Jesse.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go,"  
  
"Really,"  
  
"If you want me to," Jonas said as he looked at her with confidence.  
  
"Okay, SG-1, Cadet O'Neill and Jonas Quinn you have a go,"  
  
AN: Hope you like. I know short and with little meaning but this will mean something, eventually. In Part 2 or 3 of the Entrapment Series that will come after this part is done. 


	7. Mission Prep

Chapter 7  
  
Jonas and Jesse were in the locker rooms getting ready for the mission.  
  
"So, this is the first mission you have gone on," stated not asked Jonas.  
  
"Yeah," said Jesse absent-mindedly while she pulled on a jacket.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Um good,"  
  
"You're not listening,"  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"You're beautiful,"  
  
"Sure um yeah,"  
  
"Jessica,"  
  
"Um,"  
  
"Jessica!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't listening,"  
  
"I'm sorry Jonas I am just-so-pensive lately-I mean- there's so," she said unable to continue.  
  
"That's okay it must be hard knowing so much,"  
  
"I don't really,"  
  
They stood in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What was it that you said Jonas?"  
  
"Oh nothing,"  
  
"No, you told me I was something,"  
  
Turning red he said, " Um no I was just checking if you were listening,"  
  
"Oh, well," said Jesse. "I think we should go,"  
  
AN: Next chapter mission! 


	8. Mission

AN: One there is a Sgt. Davis you know the chevron guy. And second McCarthy Punk, don't say that about Earthling I did get some ideas from her and I said I was sorry. Don't say things like that please. Hope you enjoy the next one. And I still need a beta.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Stargate was activated and the shimming blue of it filled the gate room. Jesse was now sacred thinking back to the unpleasant times she had when she went through the Stargate the first two times. Her kidnapping and the day she came here came to mind a little too quickly.  
  
"Ready?" Jack asked his daughter as he patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"No, but I have to, right?"  
  
"No, you want to,"  
  
"I need to," she said as she started to walk up the ramp, slowly. Jonas had waited for her and they went together. On the other side it was dimly lit and blank boxes covered the floor.  
  
"It's empty," said Sam as she opened a box.  
  
"There's no writing on the walls," said Daniel.  
  
"The MALP showed that," said Jesse.  
  
"I know but I hoped it was somehow wrong. We would be able to know something about this place," said Daniel. Jesse raised her gun.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Jack.  
  
"That noise," she said.  
  
"No," said Daniel. All of a sudden the room lit up and Jaffa were everywhere. They started firing but the shots hit Goa'uld force shield. They noticed this and stopped shooting. The Jaffa stepped forward and took their weapons. One Goa'uld stepped forward.  
  
"Bow down to your god, Alador," he demanded. When they didn't Jaffa came and hit their legs. That's when he noticed the newly grounded Jesse.  
  
"You," he said pointing to Jesse.  
  
"Me," she said.  
  
"You're prefect. Take her away," he commanded of his Jaffa. They picked her up and took her.  
  
"No," said Jack and Sam but they were hit with zat gun blasts and went down. 


	9. What happened?

AN: Two in one day. I just wanted to make up for the day I didn't post.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jack woke up in a cell along with Jonas, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam. Jonas, Daniel, and Sam were down but Teal'c was sitting on the other side.  
  
"I am glad to see you awake O'Neill," he said.  
  
"Yeah, if only I didn't have this headache," said Jack until he remembered what happened.  
  
"Where's Jess?" he asked.  
  
"She was taken by the Goa'uld,"  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"Of that I am not certain," Teal'c, answered. "I have never met such a Goa'uld,"  
  
"Uh," said Sam as she woke up. "Where's Jesse," she asked slowly.  
  
"Gone," said Jack. "But, we'll get her back,"  
  
"What happened?" asked Jonas and Daniel in unison.  
  
"We were all hit with zat gun blasts and taken here while JessicaO'Neill was taken by the unknown Goa'uld," summarized Teal'c.  
  
"Jessica! She was taken? Where?" asked Jonas all of a sudden worried.  
  
"You were there Jonas and why are you so worried?" said and asked Daniel.  
  
"Well, she's the reason we came here and Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter don't seemed worried so," said Jonas.  
  
"How can you say that she's our daughter? Do you know how I feel at this moment?" yelled Sam in Jonas's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Jonas.  
  
"Carter, stop giving Jonas a hard time. That's an order. We all don't know what to say now," said Jack. "We'll get her back that's a promise,"  
  
"I hope so," said Sam. 


	10. Vision Fullfilled

Chapter 10  
  
Alador ordered SG-1 and Jonas to be moved to the main room where he would decide their fate. They went quietly for some reason. Meanwhile, Jesse broke her locks and ran as fast as her legs would carry her for that room. She didn't want it to happen like it did in her vision it couldn't. She of course never had finished the vision and the power to see the future can be a tricky thing. She wouldn't let it happen. Jonas would die so would her parents and Teal'c. She didn't know how it ended but she ran.  
  
SG-1 was in the throne room quietly waiting.  
  
"SG-1 I have heard of you," said Alador.  
  
"Funny we have never heard of you," said Jack.  
  
"I believe I have something you would like back but I must explain why I chose her and you will decide it is for the best,"  
  
"I don't think so," said Sam. "Give us back our daughter,"  
  
"Whose daughter?" he asked. Suddenly, Sam knew she said too much.  
  
"I said whose daughter!" Sam didn't answer.  
  
"Jaffa, help her understand," he commanded. The Jaffa stepped forward and hit her with some stick that had made them fall.  
  
"Uh," said Sam as she hit the ground.  
  
"I could take this information from you," he said. "I could look into your mind," He took a small ring from his pocket and put it on his finger. Then, he placed it on Sam's head. She tried to get out of the grip of the Jaffa but he painfully took the information and put it in his mind.  
  
"Your daughter and O'Neill's as well," he said. Sam stayed silent and so did the rest of them. "This information will prove invaluable to the system lords," He looked like it was his birthday.  
  
Jesse came around the corner. Alador noticed and spoke, "Jaffa, get her," He pointed to Jesse. She came around and the Jaffa took her away before she could see her parents but they saw her.  
  
"Jesse," yelled Jack but was hit in the back.  
  
"Jaffa, take them back to their cells. I have no need for them," he said and the Jaffa took them away. 


	11. No Longer Needed

Chapter 11  
  
"We need to get out of here," said Sam. "There's no telling what they could be doing to her"  
  
"I think we all know that Carter." said Jack. "So unless you have come up with the brilliant idea that will save us this time-" He let her finish his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, Sir," she said it but she didn't mean it.  
  
A Jaffa opened the cell and said this; " My God has no need for you any longer here are your things we will lead you to the Stargate," The GDO thing was thrown at them with other little things. No weapons. No surprise.  
  
"What about Jesse?" asked Jack.  
  
"Who?" asked the Jaffa.  
  
"The girl who came with us,"  
  
"She will stay,"  
  
"No she will not,"  
  
"Jack," said Daniel. "Let's go, I know that you want her back but we can leave now and get her later,"  
  
"No, Daniel," he said.  
  
"I have no patience for this," he said and zatted them.  
  
The next they knew it they were in front of the Stargate. It was on. Daniel had put in the GDO code and Jack and Sam were being dragged into the Stargate.  
  
AN: I know why did he let them go. You will know very soon. 


	12. Har'mon

Chapter 12  
  
The room Jesse had woken up to was cold. She had begged Alador to let everyone go. He asked to have her that she would stay behind. She said okay. So, now she was waking up again in the same cold room and she could feel the lighting warming her up. A tank held in the prefect condition the Goa'uld Har'mon. They were behind her when she woke up but soon she lost all sense. The Goa'uld had been implanted in her neck. Her eyes glowed.  
  
"Alador," Jesse/Har'mon said.  
  
"Har'mon, as you see we found you a host," he responded. Har'mon surveyed the body.  
  
"I would've never chosen her," she said.  
  
"I believe you would, my love," he said. " She is the daughter of the ones we know as Carter and O'Neill," Her eyes widened.  
  
"Carter and O'Neill of SG-1," she said.  
  
"The very same ones,"  
  
"Oh this is wonderful," she said.  
  
"They would not kill Osiris because her connection to Daniel Jackson,"  
  
"Now how do you know that?" he asked as she caressed her hand.  
  
" My host is unwillingly giving me much information,"  
  
"Oh this is grand we will be in with the system lords very soon," he said and them kissed her hand.  
  
"And them we will take them over," she said in the Goa'uld voice.  
  
"They will not kill your host or you because of the danger of killing your host," he said. "They will never get you,"  
  
"Yes, I know," she said. 


	13. Never Give In

Author's Notes: Ok this is the last one for now but I am going to post the next one (story) next so by the time you read this Left Behind will most likely all ready be posted. Sorry, it took so long! That will be the last  
time that these stories aren't beta read.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jack stood in the room Jesse always stayed in when she was in the SGC. On her desk were the pictures of her brothers, Jack, Danny, and Ben. Her real parents were also there in their wedding picture. Bryan's Marine hat and picture was on a special place on her bedside desk. He sat on the bed and fingered her extra dog tags that she had on her desk.  
  
"You know Jack you can't do this every time," said a voice behind him.  
  
"I know, Daniel," said Jack. " Shouldn't have had to do it once,"  
  
" This isn't your fault you know," he said. " Charlie or Jesse,"  
  
"I don't seem to have a good track record with kids," Jack said. "Mostly mine,"  
  
"Jack will you stop being a selfish bastard and discover that you are not the only person in this world who's going to miss Jesse. Like Charlie you have another person but this time it's Sam,"  
  
"I don't have a relationship with Carter,"  
  
"You have a friendship and you would be torn if you lost her too and you know it,"  
  
"I know Sam's Jesse's mom but."  
  
"But, nothing what happened to the Jack O'Neill that wanted to get off that planet so sure she would come back,"  
  
"He's had time to think it over,"  
  
"The world doesn't revolve around what you feel because if you haven't noticed you are not the only human being with feelings,"  
  
"I know we'll find her Daniel but still she could be host to some Goa'uld now for all we know,"  
  
"Maybe she's just a slave,"  
  
"And that's suppose to make me feel better,"  
  
"If you think that being a Goa'uld host is the worst case scenario,"  
  
"Then it does,"  
  
"Sir," said another voice at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Jack.  
  
"Hi, Daniel,"  
  
"Hi, Sam, I was just leaving," Sam and Jack were alone.  
  
"I am sorry, sir,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming,"  
  
"Did you want to talk to me, Carter?"  
  
"You don't seem in a mood to talk,"  
  
"Did you hear what we said?"  
  
"All of it,"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"With all due respect, sir I think Daniel's right,"  
  
"I know Daniel's right,"  
  
"Then, why don't you listen?"  
  
"I do,"  
  
"You don't show it,"  
  
"I am a stubborn Jackass right Carter,"  
  
"You know I didn't mean it that way sir,"  
  
"The way you're putting it across is very clear,"  
  
"You're not understanding me, sir,"  
  
"Don't call me sir Sam,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're talking about our daughter,"  
  
" Oh I sorry s-Jack I don't seem to have feeling enough to be a person's mother and to feel sad when she leaves from what I hear,"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Sam,"  
  
"I wouldn't know Jack,"  
  
"You got a very good mouth on you,"  
  
"I sorry sir that was uncalled for," Sam said very slowly. She started to turn away.  
  
"Sam," said Jack.  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"We need each other because we may not be able to have a relationship even if we have a daughter but Daniel's right I couldn't lose your friendship,"  
  
"That's good to hear, Jack,"  
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
